Mass Effect: The Agency
by NenkotaMoon
Summary: Set sixty years after the horrors of the Reaper war, the galactic community is slowly but steadily healing. When Ex-Captain Hunter T. DeLane is offered a job he can't refuse, he'll journey through the under belly of the galaxies most seediest. From Illium to Omega, DeLane shall become, "The Agent". Rated M for Language and Violence. Please read and review.
1. Little Resistance

NenkotaMoon proudly presents...

A 1984 production...

Mass Effect: The Agency

* * *

Chapter 1

Little Resistance

Colony world New Hera

2240 CE

* * *

The explosion from the pirates rockets hit Captain DeLane hard, sending him into a nearby alley along the road. He was still concious, his armor had locked to avoid most of the impacts damage, but there was still pain coursing through his body. Looking to his arms noticing a small bright glow, DeLane cursed, a chemical had splashed onto him and now ignited, eating away at the armor. As quick as he could, DeLane disengaged the armor tearing it off of him. His arms, upon inspection, had mot been hurt by the chemical fire.

He took a little time to focus, then slowly took off his helmet, the visor was damaged. A trickle of blood came down from his forehead over his left eye. There was no medi-gel left, he had used it on an injured militiamen after he had been hit by a sniper round. DeLane laid back against the wall. He tried to work his omni-tool, but to no avail, it only fizzed and popped out, "Damn it. Stupid piece of shit; Last time I buy from a Volus merchant on a binge."

DeLane tried to stand up, it hurt withe very movement, pain pulsing through his body. He could have sworn that there was a pop in his right shoulder. He was right, even pain flowed through his body as the bone popped back into place. Soon relief came and the pain subsided. After a brief stumble, DeLane grabbed the wall haphazordly. Walking wasn't going to be fun.

On the road, the remains of a Mako sat burning while a fire fight raged between pirate and militia. Captain DeLane was the leader of an N7 Spec-Ops team sent in to help push the pirates back. The pirates were sly bastards, having not alligned with Omega after the Reaper war, they had decided to wreck havoc on colony worlds way outside of the Council's reach after a sudden stock market crash that hit hard. Of course the pirates hadn't expected so much of a fight put up by the colonies inhabitants, a mix of several races, including two or three Krogans. When the Turian cruisers arrived, it was a suprise to see the wrecks of two pirate vessels taken down by cannons on the surface. The pirates were essentially stranded.

Now though came the hard part. The pirates had started a campaign of guerrila warfare against the militia, and it was proving to be difficult. They didn't care what they hit the pirates. Even a school had been bombed just an orbital week ago. So that's where they came in; Two teams, ten in all. His team was in a convoy trying to root out a contingent of pirates in a section of the capitol city. There was no orders for capture, as stated from the brass at the top, just "Kill them all," and nothing would please the 25 year old more than seeing to that.

Stray bullets hit over DeLane's head as he rached the end of the alley. It was then he realized his rifle, an N7 Valkyrie. He checked for his side arm, a M-77 Paladin heavy pistol, modified to shoot explosive rounds. He smiled, it was still attched and seemed still in working order after the blast. DeLane drew it out with one hand, taking the safety off. Someone ran over to him, the person yelling at him something he couldn't hear, a ringing droned out everything else. Tenitus was a mean mother.

Hearing slowly came back and the person became more clear to DeLane as he regained his senses, "CAPTAIN, ARE YOU OKAY?!," yelled Gunery Sergeant Morse, an Asian male who was the teams support and ammo supplier, "SNAP OUT OF IT, WE CAN'T STAY HERE!"

DeLane shook his head to snap out of his stupor, "Damn, I feel like I got ran over by ten Krogan!"

"You kind of did Sir; Good to have you back in the land of the living!" He said over the sound of battle.

"Give me a sit-rep Morse!"

"Enemy fire is really heavy coming from up ahead on the road. We've sent some troops to flank around, but they've been bogged down by fire as well Sir!"

DeLane got off the wall of the alley, stretching himself out, " Where's the rest of the team?!"

Speak of the Devil, the rest of his team ran into the alley awaiting orders. An Asari maiden Commando, a Quarian sniper, and a Turian combat engineer. The Quarian spoke," Awaiting orders Captain!" she spoke.

Giving a moment to think up a plan, he spoke, "We charge."

"What?!" said the Turian officer Argus.

"Koriavan, I want you to get some of the militiamen together and move the wreck out of the way. Argus, go gather evryone up behind the surviving Makos! When the wrecks are cleared, we charge the posistion with the Makos leading the way, "commanded DeLane, "Maavi and Morse with me! These pirates won't know what hit them!"

"YES SIR!" responded the team with a salute before heading out. Fighting was intense that day. Alot of people didn't come back home. The pirates were destroyed after two more weeks of fighting.

* * *

The events of that day are now just a memory to DeLane as he laid down in his bunk on a small transport ship heading towards Thessia. New Hera was seven years ago and in that time, DeLane had left the military might of the Allied Council Forces and the Alliance for the life of a civilian. It was a hard life, living off the meager credits he was given for his earlier service, but he made due of what he got. Just a month ago though, he had been invited to attend a gala held by the Asari Koriavan, an old member of his team who had recently been married and was a sucessful in buisness on Thessia. DeLane had packed nearly everything with him, which included a duffle bag of clothes and personal belongings, a suit, and an old M-3 Predator pistol he kept in an old gun case.

_-"We'll be landing shortly in five minutes in the Ulee republic. Please take all belongings with you once we arrive."-_

Ulee is in the country side of Thessia, one of the only republics to be landlocked. Koriavan was a native of Ulee and was part of a smaller clan that ran mining operations there. DeLane thought to capitalize on Koriavan's connections and get a job in the mines. As the transport landed, DeLane walked down the boarding ramp. He had no credits, so a taxi was out of the question. Taking a breath, he started the long walk to the family home of Koriavan five miles away. He thanked God that he still kept himself in some good physical shape, as he began the long walk.

* * *

So what do you think. My first fanfic for Mass Effect. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

-NenkotaMoon


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2

Reunion

Colony world New Hera

2240 CE

Bullets flew at the militia soliders from the guns of the pirates. A round struck DeLane's sheild as he advanced forward, with the militia. Maavi provided cover fire, hitting several pirates, including a sniper, who had tied to get a shot at the Captain. The language of guns barking out in the sound of chaos that fighting created. Biotics flared, DeLane sent a ball of energy to hit one such Batarian pirate; Koriavan combining her own, for a sight in which the pirate seemed to spin in mid-air, falling bluntly to the ground. The pirates tried to get another rocket gunner up, but were quickly obliterated by the main gun of the Mako. Cheers erupted from militia, as they advanced on the pirate position.

The M-77 Paladin pistol tore through the flesh and bone of its targets, breaking the cheap shields of the enemy combatants. On such combatant, a Turian pirate, tried to hit DeLane with the butt of his rifle, but was brought down by a swift elbow to the face and a round from DeLanes pistol. Argus shot one pirate with his M-27 Scimitar shot gun as he tried to come up from behind Morse, sending the pirate flying back.

"KEEP PRESSING FORWARD!" Yelled DeLane, reloading his pistol with another thermal clip.

Pirates ran to a small fall back point in front of an apartment complex at the end of the street. A Krogan appeared, commanding the pirates to not retreat, but none listened. Rage boiling inside, the Krogan charged the militia and Spec Ops head on, only to disappear in the explosion of a shell from the main gun of the lead Mako. The rest of the pirates retreated into the complex, leaving dead and dieing behind. The militia and DeLanes team now had to go through the apartment complex room by room, the pirates hidden in wait to attack. DeLane wanted to just blow the building to pieces with the Makos, but he had recieved orders to watch out for civilians possibly being held by the pirates and slavers. The brass wouldn't want that, they'd have his head, and his CO, an older woman, veteran of the Reaper Wars wouuld have him castrated if he knew her well enough.

"CEASE FIRE!" He ordered, "I need people to surround the area! None of these ass holes escape you got me! Squad 3 and 4 you're going to help clear the building, everyone else you know what to do, move out!"

Argus rushed to the side of the apartment complex's front door, the rest of the team followed suit. The two squads of militia went through an adjacent alley to cover the back exit. DeLane tapped Maavi's shoulder, then she tapped Morse, who tapped Koriavans, who did the same to Argus. The Turian planted a small device that latched to the door, and with a small explosion, blasted the door off its hinges, sending two pirates close to the entrance on the floor. The shot gun hit the thin armor of the pirates inside, as the team rushed in. Morse yelled an all clear, and after the sound of gun fire at th back of the building, an all clear came from the two squads of militia over the comms.

The apartment was three floors tall, DeLane ordered the militia to continue to secure the first floor, while they continued up to the next. They moved up the stair case, Argus and Koriavan branching off at the secound floor while the rest of the team moved up to the third floor. A pirate ran into a room as DeLane got to the third floor hallway. They moved to the door where the pirate had entered, preparing for another breach.

"GO!" Morse kicked the door down into a room Captain DeLane never forgot. Four pirates aimed there rifles at them, another at the three hostages they held, cowering at the knee.

"PUT THE WEAPONS DOWN NOW! DeLane ordered.

"SCREW YOU!"

"COUNCIL FILTH, WE'LL DIE BEFORE WE DO THAT."

"I'M NOT ASKING, PUT THE WEAPONS OR ELSE!" It wasn't good, not by a long shot. A bad move and the hostages would be dead.

_-"Captain, what's going on?"- _said Argus over the comms.

In a situation like this, it always ends badly. A no win kind of thing, but, for some reason, fate would rear its head today. A round hit the building from a Mako outside, having ripped through a fast moving sky car, that was now an unsuccesful IED. This caused everyone to beknoced off balance. The Spec Ops took this to thier advantage, blasting the pirates away with a quick blast of death.

"Are you alright?" said Argus as him and Koriavan ran in.

"We're fine. The hostages are secure."

* * *

Ulee Repulic, Thessia

2247 CE

Delane walked along side the road, on the side walk. It was a beautiful thessian day, for him, he had never been to Thessia. Koraivan's home, a small townhouse on the corner, was expensive yet plain. Walking up the steps, he rang the door bell. Foot steps and the familiar voice of the Asari came from the other side of the door.

The door opened, "Captain! It's so nice to see you, come in!" the Asari said with glee.

Ushered in, he took a seat on a coach, in the living room. Koriavan told him to make him self at home while she brought something to drink. She came later with a tray holding a kettle of a thessian tea and three cups. The tea was excellent, definitly of higher quality. A picture sat on a shelf underneath the omni-screen, taken of the whole squad.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

DeLane pulled out the paper invitation, a rarity, "The gala you were holding. You invited me."

She took the invitation. A frown formed on her face, "I'm sorry DeLane, the gala was cancelled last week, my bond mate broke her ankle falling down some stairs, during a walk in the park."

"Well, my best wishes," DeLane rubbed his temple, "I apologise for not getting the message, but now I have a problem."

"What problem?"

"No credits. I am almost completely broke; things just haven't been good for awhile. I was wondering if I could stay here for a bit and maybe work in your families mining buisness," DeLane said.

"Well," Koriavan thought for a moment, " I'll see what I can do. You can stay here as long as you need, and by the Godess, shave that hair you humans have from your face. It looks awful."

"Thank you," DeLane had lived for five years in one shitty place after the other. It was a great change of pace know that he had a place now to shower and shave regularly.

DeLane took a sip of of the tea, "So, how was your wedding?"

"Wonderful," she answered, "Alexi is just a wonderful band mate. I met her on a buisness trip two years back, feel in love ever since."

"Sounds wonderful. Alexi is a human name from the sound of it."

"Yes she is. My mother was against it a bit, being so fresh a matron, but I persuaded her otherwise,"Koriavan said smiling, "Excuse me for a little while, but I have to pick up Alexis from work, " she stopped for a moment, "You know what, why don't you come with me."

"That sounds good."

"We'll eat out tonight, we hadn't planned to make dinner anyway," said Koriavan and with that they left to pick up her bond mate.

* * *

Unknown Location

Three figures sat in a dark room, looking towards two small omni-screens. A figure leanedbackwards on his chair, legs propped up on the large table in the center of the room. Another sat patiently reading a data file. The last one was also looking through files. The door opened, bringing in another figure, quickly heading towards the front of the room.

"You sure are late, what took you so long?"

"Traffic believe it or not. I'm sory for being so late."

"It's fine, lets get this meeting started," a figure tapped a button on a control at the desk.

The voice came from the left moniter, unrecognizable and undistiguishable, "The link is up, welcome everyone."

"As you know, the group known as Midnight Faction, an anarchist group formed ten years ago, has killed off two of our operatives," said the figure who had walked into the room. The right moniter showed the deceased agents, "For years, this group has grown rapidly even in the Turian population. So far, only small protests and vandalism has been linked and reported concerning the anarchists, but, that was until now. Our last report was hazy and jumbled, but I've managed to clear it up."

_"Attack immenent... closing in... I've been shot, bleeding out... Ulee... Thessia... Market Squa..."_

"It looks bleak. Where is our closest agent in the field?"

"He'll be to late. Midnight Faction is already making its move . I received this message only four hours ago."

"That's the reason we're here?"

"Yes, but there is a bright side to this," the right moniter turned to a familiar face.

"Whose the bum?"

"Captain Hunter Thadeus DeLane, an ex-N7 and Council Spec-Ops. Retired only five years ago after turning down a Spectre oppertunity."

"What abou him?"

"He's closest. While not an agent, he'll be right in the cross fire, and from what I have read, he is more than capable of performing the task."

"Not sure if this will work or..."

_"This maybe our only chance. Get me two more agents on the inside of Midnight Faction and all the information you can on DeLane. I want the wet team out now going after them, and one of you get on the next ship out_ to Thessia," there was a pause_, "We can only hope for the best."_

* * *

Well that's chapter two, I hope everyone likes it. I'm also gonna start posting a Fallout fic soon.

See ya later.


	3. The Attack on Ulee

Chapter 3

Attack on Ulee

Ulee Republic, Thessia

2247 CE

* * *

Market Square was a beautiful shopping district of Ulee, full of restaurants and stores catering to almost all races. During some days of the thessian week, farmers and other cratfsmen show off their wares to potential buyers, from produce to art and various other things. One such restaurant found DeLane, Koriavan and the Asari's bondmate Alexi, having a conversation over dinner. The food was, of course, Asari, but was made speacial for Alexi due to her being a non-biotic. DeLane and Koriavan though were biotic, so the Eezo inside the food didn't affect them. DeLane, while not a picky eater, had trouble understanding that the blue steak he was eating was perfectly safe to eat, and in some way, the same as any other steak from an Earth cow.

"My father had a beard like you," said Alexi.

"I like the beard. It gives me an older look," said DeLane. He hated it, " It'd make me look more like a miner.

"I told you Cap, I'll have to talk with my mother before you can work in the mine," interjected Koriavan.

Koriavan's mother, a 1,054 year old Asari owner of one of the lucrative mining operations in Ulee, and third in command of the Ulee Republic military. She was also a no-sense bitch, something her daughter Koraivan had went into detail during a raid in the Terminus. DeLane had the misfortune of meeting the Asari once, a memory not fondly remembered; she had threatened to castrate him casually over a charity dinner on Sur'Kesh.

"So what were you doing after you resigned from duty?" asked Alexi.

"Well..." he teetered off. After resigned from duty, DeLane had went from one dead end job to another. He lived off Alliance veteran checks, had slept on a park bench or two, screwed up every relationship he had with his family, and was shit poor, "...Accounting, I worked in accounting," he lied.

"That sounded wonderful."

He continued on, "I just got laid off though, that's why I asked if I could work in the mines."

She gave him a joyful look, "Well that's too bad, I hope my kind mother -in-law gives th okay."

"Don't get your hopes up," Koriavan looked around the restaurant dining room, "She can be a real bitch at times."

DeLane chuckled, "Definitly. I'm going out for a little while; I'll be back quick before they serve dessert."

"Alright, but come back soon. You better not be a smoker, you're not staying in my house if you are!" Koriavan said as DeLane got up from the table, walking to the front door.

The receptionist at the front, for a moment, stopped him from exiting. She talked over the rules of leaving and returning to the restaurant, before giving him a small token to bring back when he was done outside. A couple of smokers stood in front of the restuarant's doors, on a patio built in front. DeLane didn't smoke, a rule beaten into him by his mother years ago as a child, further enforced by accidents on the job caused by said smokers. He walked off to the side away from the cancerous fumes, leaning on the side of the building.

_"Where the Hell is the extra thermal clips? Once we start shootin', the commandos will be on us in minutes."_

_"I don't know, we'll have to exit out sooner. Everyone else will have to pick up the slack."_

_"Or we can die like fucking martyrs."_

_"Fuck you Jarco, I didn't sign up for that kind of shit, I ain't dieing a martyr."_

The conversation DeLane overhead came from just along side the building in the service alley, DeLane just hearing it over the background music of the restaurant. He slowly peered over the side into the alley, three masked figures stood behind a shuttle. Two stood bickering at the trunk while another stood overlooking them holding a rifle. It wasn't right at all, smelling of some nefarious plot. He acted almost automated then.

DeLane ducked the corner, crouchind down as low as he could, coming up behind the armed figure. The gunmen turned behind him only to see nothing, as DeLane had just slipped behind a parked skycar. The said figure began to walk forward towards DeLane's direction. Upon reaching it, DeLane grabbed him, covering the gunmens mouth and slowly choking the poor person out of conciousness. When the gunmen stopped struggling, DeLane bashed the the gunmens head into the wall for good measure. The two others seemed to notice the noise.

"Jarco, where'd you go?"

The rifle the unconcious gunmen held was a AN-44, a relatively new rifle, with a suppreser added on. DeLane grabbed it, shouldering the weapon as he came out of cover, aiming it toward the other two, "Don't move!"

"Holy Shi..." one tried to reach for their sidearm, before being mowed down by a barrage of lead. The other tried to bolt away for cover, but was also taken down. He moved towards the shuttle, gun still raised, glancing over the area for any other enemies. The shuttle had three boxes of clips, and several small arms, it was then the static of an omni-tool cherped in.

_-"Team 12, what is your status? I repeat,what is your status?"-_

DeLane cursed.

_-"Damn it, team 12 is comprimised, all teams begin attack now."_

Gunfire rang out all around the market area. Somewhere, a small explosive goes off, and the screams of civilian echoed out in the air. DeLane grabbed some ammo and anothr rifle from the shuttle. He hurried to the front of the restaurant where several patrons had run out to see what was going on. Koraivan and her spouse had also come out, wondering what was going on.

"By the Goddess, what are you doing with that rifle?" asked Koriavan.

"Terrorists, they're attacking. I took out a couple in the alley nearby," he tossed over a loaded rifle, another AN-44 and a spare clip. He looked to the other patrons, "Everyone evacuate the area now."

"Stop right there," ordered a Asari commando MP, flanked by two others, "put the gun down."

Koriavan spoke out, "Hold on, it's me Koriavan, daughter of commander Zelon. My friend stopped a couple terrorists and took their weapons for protection."

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am ," she kneeled to her, adknowledging a superior, "I need everyone to follow me to safety out of harms way. Anyone who has militia or military experience follow my subordinates. We need more capable biotics."

"Alexi, go with them to safety, I'll stay with DeLane."

"But Kori," replied Alexi.

"No, I am going to help. They need me, it is what I do," Koriavann looked over to her. Alexi gave her hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Come back safe, alright."

"I will," she looked over to the commandos, "Alright, lets get moving, double time."

Alexi went with the patrons, while she, DeLane, the commandos, and four other of the patrons hurried towards the sounds of gun fire. More explosions echoed in the distance. Alarms were going off everywhere, civilian running past the group, cowering in fear. Up ahead, a larger group of masked attackers fired blankly into crowds of fleeing people in a clearing. With no time for cover, the masked attackers fired their weapons at the arriving commandos.

"Barrier out!" an MP yelled, as she summoned up a sphere of biotic energy to block the incoming gunfire.

DeLane slid to cover. He peeked over the top for a contact, but immediately ducked back down as more fire came towards him. One Asari threw over a small, cylindrical device to him. A flash bang she called out over the fighting. When oppertunity struck, he threw it right into the middle of the masked terrorists. They were struck blind, the cloth masks doing little to nothing to cover thier eyes from the blinding light. They were easily tacken down by a combination of biotics and lead.

Moving up, the group continued on to the center of the district. Even more terrorists were encountered, becoming increasingly difficult, as the new attackers seemed better trained and armed. The round of an smg terring into the flesh of a volunteer's stomach and breaking the barrier of one commando occured as the new biotic sphere broke from the oncoming fire. The volunteer was dragged back to cover behind a turned table, treated quickly with medi-gel.

"Fuck, these assholes seem to know what they're doing! I can't even hit them with a singularity, they've got sheilds!" yelled Koriavan to DeLane.

"I could see if I can flank from above on the roof tops. Maybe then we can push forward," he responded, "cover me!"

He ran from his cover towards the front door of a nearby residential, the sliding door closing quickly behind him as he entered. A glance to the left and a glace to the right, he entered an elevator to the top floor. The elevator music annoyed him. It was some pop group which had become increasingly popular the last couple of weeks; DeLane shot the small speaker, the music cutting off. The elevator opened and DeLane exited, checking his surrondings before moving on. It was dead silent through the corridor.

"Is anyone there?" DeLane called out.

No response. He continued down the corridor, going up the stairs to the roof. His rifle sprang to life with the pull of the trigger. The gun was wasn't as accurate as he would've liked, though it still delivered needed fire power to break the terrorists sheilds. Koriavan shot out of cover launching a warp at her target, now unsheilded, his unprotected flesh burning while he was gunned down.

"ON THE ROOF, GET THE BASTARD!" one masked gunmen yelled, firing upward at DeLanes position.

Cover chipping away, DeLane scurried out of harms way, "Christ," one bullet missing him only by an inch.

_-" Pvt. Ofia what is your status?"-_

"HQ, we've engaged targets near the square. There's stiff resistance and I have multiple casaulties. We need back up now," answered the Asari commando.

_-"Loud and clear Private, assets are arriving on scene now and a gunship inbound to your location."-_

The terrorists were joined by more coming from the square behind them. Rounds decimating the landscape as biotics added on to the devestation. The sheild of a commando broke, rounds smashing into the Asari's leg. She fell backwards from the hit into cover yelling for help, firing her pistol blindly over cover at the enemy. In response her compatriot threw a biotic throw, making the target weightless in air as the force blasted the combatant into a wall.

Just then, a gunship followed by a shuttle, came into veiw. It fired it's heavy gattling gun at the gunmans' positions, destroying them like as if they were just paper. After a few moments, the firing stopped. Everyone peaked out of their cover, or what was left of it, to see what remained. DeLane ran back down the stars, down the elevator to the outside, just as the shuttle landed and several asari huntresses stepped out.

One asari was different from the others. She wore a some what revealing outfit for a regular huntress. The asari was older, wiser in appearance with a stern face. DeLane knew, everyone knew, the asari was a Justicar. The Huntresses secured the area around them, taking in wounded and dead onto the shuttle. The civilian volunteers also loaded on save for DeLane an Koriavan.

"Justicar, it is an honor,"said the lead commando. The two remaining commandos bowing to her.

"Thank you, you have done well," she looked over to Koriavan, "and you are the commander's daughter yes?"

"It is indeed Justicar..." she bowed as well, she didn't know her name.

"Samara," she looked over to DeLane, "and you are?"

He nodded his head, " Hunter, Hunter DeLane, I am a friend of Koriavan Ex-N7."

The Justicar fell silent, walking determinedly toward what used to be the terrorist position "Speak now or I shall be forced to execute you," she ordered a wounded attacker. The roughly made cheap armor having had no protection from earlier, blood trickled down from the shoulder.

"I ain't..." the injured masked Turian spoke before being shot in the arm fron the Justicars rifle.

"None of the sass, now tell me, why are you attacking and who sent you," she removed the mask, blood coming from the Turians mouth.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you... we were sent to kill as many civilian and military targets as possible *cough*, as well as infrastructure, commercial, *cough* and goverment property."

"Who sent you?"

"*Cough* I'm not telling *cough, cough*," his eyes widened as the last of what was left of his strength passed and he went unconcious. Samara stood up.

"Justicar, HQ has sent new orders, the remaining terrorist forces have set themselves up at the square and are trying to extract from the area. All if not most civilians have been evacuated as well," said the lead Huntress, a Matron.

"No restraints then," she looked over to Koriavan and DeLane, "I expect you and your friend shall join yes?"

"Yes Justicar," answered Koriavan. DeLane only nodded in approval.

"Fine then, Huntresses, we're on the prowl!" Samara ordered here subordinates. They headed to the center, the square of the market district.

Finally finished the third chapter. Way more action here. Samara pops in for a cameo and as well as a couple others from time to time will later on. If anyone can give me some good names for characters in the reviews that are lore friendly. Sorry if the word count is low if that bothers anyone. Please review.

* * *

Thanks to my only reviewers and my followers:

Apocalyptos

Rougeification

* * *

-Nenkota Moon


End file.
